


In Tenebris

by Reesa26



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Drama, F/M, Generation Swap, Hogwarts, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 09:59:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1465192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reesa26/pseuds/Reesa26
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Dark Lord has triumphed. The Boy Who Lived is no more. As the wizarding world turns to chaos, an unknown force drags Order of the Phoenix member, Hermione Granger and Ex-Death Eater, Draco Malfoy into a dark wasteland. There they meet a certain deity, who sends them to a journey like no other. Straight into the arms of one Tom Marvolo Riddle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: This is a work of fiction. Any name, thing, situation and idea mentioned in this story that is similarly related to real life is purely coincidental. HARRY POTTER® belongs to J.K. Rowling. No profit is made on the creation of this fic.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He who governs all things creates all things. He will bring forth a new hope. One that is built on blood and tears.

**PROLOGUE**

 

_In Greek mythology, Khronos was the primeval god of time, a divinity who emerged self-formed at the beginning of creation. Khronos was imagined as a god, serpentine in form, with three heads—those of a man, a bull, and a lion. Not to be confused with the Titan Cronus, father of Zeus. (Theoi dot com)_

**…**

_In Tenebris_

**In Darkness**

A vast wasteland is what awaits the souls of the living dead. An endless void marked with dark forces of chaos. The soft caress of time is forever barred from entering its coast. Within these barren fields, a deity resides. A god capable of altering events as they appear in the timeline.

This god is a neutral one. He does not care for the good and the evil. He does not mind pleasure and suffering. He alone withstands its great temptation. A divinity in full control of his consciousness. Precise and quick as a thunderbolt, he alone has the power to shape the impending happenings to his desire.

Yet in an unforeseen future, a certain man will challenge his authority. A wretched man who thinks he can defy the hands of fate and escape the clutches of death. This man is born due to a circumstantial mistake. A mistake that claimed thousands of lives in the end of the era of the twentieth century. A blunder that would create havoc in his beloved history.

_This cannot be._

Khronos may appear as a nonchalant divinity but he will never permit anyone to eradicate the plan that he has designed since the beginning of creation. His scheme for humanity is already well plotted in his timeline and he will not let a _slip of a man_ destroy everything that he has worked hard to create.

Thus he sends his forces to recruit two kindred souls that will be the catalyst of change for the impending doom that awaits their future.

_Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger._

They will travel in a dimension unlike their own.

Into a journey like no other.

These two will be the instruments in his plan to save the future.

_Beware, Tom Marvolo Riddle._

A great catastrophe awaits you.

 

 

- **END** -


	2. Once is Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end is near. But when the time comes, an unlikely savior appears to the rescue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: This is a work of fiction. Any name, thing, situation and idea mentioned in this story that is similarly related to real life is purely coincidental. HARRY POTTER® belongs to J.K. Rowling. No profit is made on the creation of this fic.

_Chapter 1: Once is Enough_

 

**_…_ **

_In Tenebris_

**In Darkness**

 

Flashes of green spread across the halls of Hogwarts. A ghastly skull is hanging above the great castle, the symbol of doom and despair. A creeping darkness surrounds the school grounds, the stench of death and decay prominent from the thousands of corpses scattered throughout the field.

A lone figure can be seen sitting amongst the barrel of bodies. A woman with an untamed hair and dirty, tattered robes. She is filled with soot from head to toe, her face gaunt and expressionless. Her eyes, hollow and barren, no longer filled with light and hope that is always associated with her. She is a creature quite alike the living dead.

The light can no longer be associated with the brightest witch of her age. Hermione Granger has no reason to smile anymore.

_Everyone is gone._

Ron is gone. Ginny, Neville, Luna, Tonks, Professor Lupin…

Harry…Dear God,  _Harry is gone_.

The Boy Who Lived is no more. The Dark Lord made sure of that. Harry bravely faced his death knowing that he sacrificed himself for a good cause. He thought that if he was gone, Voldemort would never hurt any of his loved ones anymore. But that was all a lie. A big fat, ugly lie. That monster could never be trusted. After Harry's death, he gathered all his followers and massacred all the rebels. Those who did not submit to his will were all sent to the afterlife. One after the other. They weren't even given the chance to breath their last words. A flash of blinding green light and life was snuffed out of their bodies.

Hermione knew all this because she witnessed it firsthand. In fact, she almost faced death's door, if it hadn't been for Ron who shielded her at the last moment. She will never forget the expression on his face, before he was gone. It screamed of pain, regret and sadness.

_Run, Hermione._

_Go, and never look back._

_Live your life as a muggle and forget this ever happened._

_Be happy for me._

_For Harry._

How can she ever do that? How can she live, knowing that she should have died already? That she should have passed on and meet them all in the next life. She cannot escape this hell. She has no reason to. Her parents can no longer remember her. Besides, they will be in grave danger if she ever made contact with them. There is no hope. She'd rather die here alone, than to let Voldemort and his Death Eaters capture and torture her parents in exchange for her subordination. She promised herself that she will be brave, just like Ron, just like Harry. She will never back down. She will never surrender to that monster. She will fight up until her last breath.

Hermione stared at the rubble and death surrounding her. Loneliness is crippling. Even though she has so much resolve in the beginning, now it is slowly crumbling due to the weight of isolation and decay.

_Why did she have to be the one left all alone?_

_She never abandoned her friends in their time of need._

_Why is it when the time comes that she is the one in need, no one was left for her to hold on to?_

A green light burst from the right side of the clearing where she was sitting. A cackle of hair curling mirth can be heard throughout the field. She knew that voice. She recognized it from her nightmares. Only one person can make her entire body rigid in terror.

 _Mudblood._ The woman called out in a sing song voice.

_Come out, come out wherever you are._

Hermione knew that she has to go. She needs to stand and run, in order to escape the horror that lie in wait for her. If she doesn't move now, Bellatrix will find her and torture her to madness. Hermione knew that the crazy witch will not be contented with just her death. She will be subjected to a fate worse than death.

But her limbs would not move. Her heart is already slowly accepting her fate. Hermione bowed down and closed her eyes. She hears a distinct crack from her left. Suddenly a hand grabbed her tiny wrist.

"Get up."

Hermione opened her eyes. She slowly lifted her head and stared into stormy grey eyes.

"Get the fuck up, Granger."

Draco Malfoy is standing in front of her. His hand firmly grasping her right arm.

"I will drag you if I have to. Don't test me."

Hermione thinks she is hallucinating. Malfoy can't be here. He was,  _is_ , her enemy. Why would he be looking at her as if he wants to help her?

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked, her voice cracked from prolonged silence.

"What the fuck does it look like?" Draco snarky replied. "Get up.  _Now_. We're leaving."

"Why?"

It was a rhetorical question. They both knew it. But Draco answered her anyway.

"Once is enough, Granger." He said as he hauled her to her feet. "Once is enough."

**...**

- **End of Chapter 1** -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I will really appreciate any comment, suggestion and complaint that you may have. Also, I don't have a beta for this so in case you find any errors in GSP, feel free to point it out to me on the reviews section. :)


	3. Out of Sight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mistakes of the past can never be erased but there is still time to make amends. That is if he will ever be given a chance to change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: This is a work of fiction. Any name, thing, situation and idea mentioned in this story that is similarly related to real life is purely coincidental. HARRY POTTER® belongs to J.K. Rowling. No profit is made on the creation of this fic.

_Chapter 2: Out of Sight_

**_…_ **

_In Tenebris_

**In Darkness**

 

_Terrible haunting screams can be heard throughout the entire manor._

" _You are a lying, filthy Mudblood, and I know it! "_

" _We found it – we found it- PLEASE!"_

_Another horrifying scream._

" _Tell the truth! Tell me the truth or, I swear I shall run you through with this knife!"_

_Cries echoed off the walls upstairs._

Draco cringed as flashes of the past echoed in his head.

They were running. He was dragging Granger to safety and he didn't know the  _bloody_  reason, why.

No, that was a lie. He bloody  _knew_  why.

 _Not again._  He couldn't stomach that once again.

He knew that if his parents ever got a wind of what he was doing right now, they'd probably jump off the Astronomy tower right then and there.

_Come, Draco._

_Serve your Lord, just like how your father and mother did before you._

Yeah. As if, he was stupid enough to go along with that shit. Draco knew that serving that monster will never bring them any fucking good. He might have, before, when he was just a scrawny, idiotic, brainwashed kid, but everything was different now.

Like freaking scar head, Draco thought that if the boy wonder surrendered himself to the Dark Lord, then everything would stop and they can all bloody go back to living their lives with normalcy. Bullocks of shit. Everything turned out worse after Pothead's death.

Death and more death was all that surround him.

Screams, cries and shrieks of anguish was all that he can hear.

"Malfoy" Granger panted behind him. "Malfoy, stop."

"Do you want to get freaking caught, Granger?" He snarled.

"No." Hermione answered. "But you should go now."

"Are you crazy?" Draco rounded at her.

"I'm very grateful, really, but I don't need your help."

"Fuck, Granger! Look, I'm risking my neck here, so you better run faster and stop talking shit."

With that, he pulled the irritating witch and surged onwards. The crunches of dead twigs echoed as they sprinted across the sloppy track towards the Forbidden Forest. Draco was barely breathing. The have to escape Hogwarts' grounds without being seen. Only then, can they Apparate away from this living hell. Contrary to popular belief, he paid attention to certain important details involving the school and have read  _Hogwarts a History_  about five times.

A flash of red grazed his head and in a moment of shock, Draco froze. This resulted to Hermione crashing straight into his back and both of them toppled over a moldy tree stump.

"Mudblood!" A high-pitched voice screeched.

_Shit. Aunt Bella._

"I know you're out there. I can smell you. Smell your filthy, disgusting blood!"

Draco grimaced and crouched low among the wild bushes. He grabbed Hermione's elbow and muttered, "Come, on. We're going."

"Malfoy." Granger whispered. "Malfoy, listen to me!"

"What Granger?!" He hissed.

"Leave, now. You can still go."

"How many  _fucking_ times, do I have to tell you-"

"Thank you." She whispered solemnly.

Draco halted.

"Thank you. But, I can't let you die because of me." Granger smiled sadly.

_I can't. Not after Ron._

"Petrificus Totalus."

_Shit. Shit!_

Draco felt his arms snap to his sides. His legs feel like they were cemented together, and his whole body rigid and stiff as board. He fell sideways to the herd of wild bushes, his jaw completely locked and his eyes open wide with horror and disbelief.

_A full body-bind. Fucking Granger!_

"I'm really, really sorry about this." Granger said in a low voice. She tapped her wand to his temple and he felt a strange sensation spread across his body. A feeling similar to having an egg cracked upon one's head.

_A disillusionment charm._

Why?! He was supposed to be the one to save her, to rescue her. To atone for the mistakes that he committed in the past. To be able to pay back Potter for saving his sorry ass, back in the Room of Requirement.

_Why is Granger, frigging protecting him?!_

Hermione looked at him one final time.

"Goodbye, Malfoy."

Then she pushed him and he rolled down towards a ravenous hollow pit.

Out of reach, out of danger, and out of sight.

**...**

- **End of Chapter 2** -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	4. At the End of Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The adventure starts at the end. A journey to the unknown to bring peace to the present.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: This is a work of fiction. Any name, thing, situation and idea mentioned in this story that is similarly related to real life is purely coincidental. HARRY POTTER® belongs to J.K. Rowling. No profit is made on the creation of this fic.
> 
> WARNING: A little violence and an almost non-con but nothing seriously disturbing.

_Chapter 3: At the end of time_

__**…** _ _

_In Tenebris_

**In Darkness**

__

She can feel it. Hermione knew that they were already gaining on her. The air around her was icy cold. The atmosphere, thick and heavy. The parched ground was filled with small stones and bits of scattered wood. The trees were getting taller and larger as the minutes passed by.

Hermione was having trouble breathing because of the fog that surrounded her. Her hands were shaking, desperate for heat. But that didn't stop her from running. She knew that the minute she stops there is no going back. She can't stop now, not after Malfoy risked his neck for her.

She found her resolve once again. Unfortunately, that meant leaving Draco for good. She can't, for the life of her, let someone sacrifice themselves again in order to save her. Besides, if Draco were to be caught in her company, not only he will be punished but his parents as well. And as much as Hermione disliked the Malfoys, she can't bear the thought of them perishing because of her.

_I have to do this alone._

In spite of everything that happened, Hermione is glad. It seems that Harry made a good decision in saving Malfoy back at the Room of Requirement. He may have been a bigoted git once upon a time, but it looks like his priorities took a large turn during the war.

A loud growl emitted behind her, tearing the deafening silence that accompanied her throughout her journey. Hermione only had a second's breath before a large body grabbed her from behind.

"Why hello, gorgeous." A vile breath whispered huskily into her ear.

"Long time no see."

Hermione froze.

Fenrir Greyback grinned darkly and licked her neck.

"I'll be having that bite now, if you don't mind."

* * *

 

A dark figure can be seen, gliding along the ancient trees inside the murky forest. Her hair as black as midnight and her face, contorted into an ugly expression of glee and exhilaration. The witch cackled towards the sky. Her laugh gives off an unpleasant feeling. It creeps into one's spine as it paralyzes them with dread.

"Come out little girl!" She shrieked while skipping along moldy tree stumps.

"Potter is dead!" She yelled gleefully.

"Your savior is dead! The Dark Lord is triumphant! There is nowhere for you to hide, you dirty, filthy little scum!"

The space before her was void. No signs of life and movement can be detected. She looked around. Her eyes as sharp as a hawk's. A ravenous ditch met her piercing gaze.

"Mudblood!" Bellatrix irritably shouted. "Don't make me look for your disgusting hide!"

Silence was all that greeted her.

"ENOUGH OF YOUR HIDING!"

_Homenum Revelio!_

A mess of blonde hair gradually appeared inside the shady pit. The hysterical witch levitated the rigid body and lifted the boy's face. The frozen face of her nephew is what greeted her.

"Draco?!" She cried. "No! That can't be… _Specialis Revelio_!"

Nothing happened. Draco's face remained the same.

"Dear me, what happened to you?" Bellatrix asked the boy.

Draco simply looked at her.

"Ah! A Full-Body-Bind!"

She muttered the counter curse and Draco was automatically released from the binding spell. He fell down towards the hard ground and when he finally stood up, he looked furious and disgruntled.

"Well? What happened to you?"

Draco closed his eyes and exhaled. When he opened his eyes, he look determined.

"It was the mudblood, Aunt Bella. I saw her, so I cloaked myself hoping to surprise the filth." He told her with displeasure. "But then, she somehow sensed me and cursed me so I fell down towards that  _god-awful_  hole."

"The MUDBLOOD?!" She shrieked. "She was here?! Which way did she go? Tell me!"

Draco looked a bit startled by her question, but then he recovered and said, "I think she went that way." He pointed towards the clearing and straight to Hagrid's hut. "I saw her running to that oaf's hut."

"Ooohh! She is going to pay for that! How  _dare_  she try to harm my nephew! Come Draco, it's time to teach that scum a lesson. Don't worry, Aunt Bella will make her pay."

Bellatrix rounded towards the direction of Hagrid's hut. She sprinted gleefully, her movements, as swift as a fox with Draco following reluctantly behind her.

Suddenly, a blood-curling scream echoed inside the whole forest.

Bellatrix halted and said, "What was that?"

Draco placed a hand on her shoulder, "Aunt Bella?"

"Yes?" She turned around, only to find her nephew pointing his wand at her.

_Stupefy!_

Bellatrix stared in horror as Draco cursed her. She landed on her back, her eyes screaming bloody murder.  _"You traitor!"_

Draco loomed over her and said, "Goodnight, Aunt Bella."

_Obliviate!_

* * *

 

Hermione was limping. The kick to the groin that she gave that horrid werewolf resulted to her receiving a large gash from her right hip to the back of her right thigh. Even with the blinding pain, she was able to direct a Confundus charm to Greyback and made a run for it.

Hermione felt a little light headed.

_Looks like I already lost a considerable amount of blood._

She was already gasping for air and her right leg feels numb.

A loud howl cut through the air. Hermione panicked. It appears Greyback escaped her Confundus charm. She limped faster, hoping to be able to cross the grounds without collapsing. She knew that if he ever caught up to her, she would be killed or worse-

_No! I can't think about that!_

_Run Hermione! Run!_

She ran straight towards a large tree and buckled. She grabbed on to the tree and grunted from the pain.

_I have to stand._

"You don't play nice, girl." A voice snarled.

Hermione slowly turned her head and saw Greyback glaring at her. He was a good two meters away from where she was seated. His face was contorted into a murderous expression and his eyes, a bottomless pit of black, were flashing dangerously at her. His body was humungous, covered with wild hair and dried blood.

"Please." Hermione whispered. "Please, don't do this."

Greyback smirked and licked his claws. His long fangs appeared behind his blood caked lips.

"Too late, now." He growled.

The werewolf bounded forward and crushed her. Hermione screamed as Greyback pushed her to the ground using his sharp claws. She struggled in his grasp, clawing his face with her left hand as her right desperately searched for her wand that flew out of reach when he attacked. But it appears that Greyback was having none of that as he dug his claws to her right shoulder, effectively stopping her attempt to retrieve her wand.

Greyback stared at the girl under him, watching as tears of anger and anguish fall from her eyes. She was still fighting him but it appears that her strength was slowly beginning to leave her.

"Ssshh…now, now, don't cry pet." He whispered into her ear. "We'll be playing nice and slow. Don't be scared. I promise I'll be gentle."

Hermione sobbed.

_NO!_

_Anything, but that! She'd rather have ten rounds of the Cruciatus curse than to experience **that**._

Greyback was already shredding her tattered robes. He used the offending garment to tie both of her hands above her head. He then straddled her and forced her legs apart. Hermione tried to buckle him off her but Greyback was able to stop her movements by kneeing her injured leg.

Hermione screamed as pain erupted from the back of her thigh. She was slowly losing her vision, her mind, teetering between consciousness. Just before she completely passed out, a loud bang erupted from the sky. Greyback stilled from unbuttoning her top and looked at the heavens.

Masses of grey particles were slowly descending towards them. They were swirling in a fast motion, with thin golden threads weaving in between them.

" _Expulso!_ " A familiar voice shouted.

A large explosion hit Greyback and he was thrown miles away to the rows of ancient trees.

A figure was running towards Hermione, but because of the haze she couldn't quite figure who it was.

"Granger. Granger!" A male voice called out to her.

" _Shit._  You're bleeding. Granger, don't sleep! Look at me!"

Hermione felt a large smack against her cheek and looked up to see the face of a panicking Draco Malfoy.

"Mal-Malfoy?" She groggily asked.

"Granger, I'm warning you! Don't fucking sleep!"

"I-I-what is happening? Why is it so foggy?"

"I don't know. Merlin, that thing just appeared out of nowhere."

Hermione tried to sit but Draco stopped her before she can even lift her upper torso.

"Don't move" He admonished. "I'll heal that, just don't move for a second."

Draco pointed his wand to the deep gash and muttered, " _Vulnera Sanentur_ ,  _Vulnera Sanentur_ ,  _Vulnera Sanentur_."

The first incantation was used to ease the flow of blood towards the open wound. The second, caused the wound to knit and the third removed the blemishes, leaving a near flawless skin.

Hermione glanced at Malfoy and said, "Thank you. Thank you for saving me, again."

"You better be. Salazar knows what might have happened to you if I hadn't." He replied angrily.

"Malfoy-"

"No, Granger! Shut up, and listen to me just this once! You were almost raped back there! Do you have any idea-"

"Malf-"

"Acting all high and mighty, saying  _I can't let you die_ , well excuse me, who was the one who-"

"MALFOY!"

"WHAT?!"

"Look. Something's happeni—aaahhh!"

The deep gold threads encircled around Hermione and Draco, tightening its vine like filaments to their bodies like a rope. The dark gray mass swirled above them, spinning faster and faster until it swallowed the whole area and with it, the muggle-born Gryffindor and the pure-blooded Slytherin.

* * *

 

Hermione awakened to the sound of waves. Draco was still unconscious beside her. She looked around.

_Well, this is definitely not Hogwarts._

_Where are they?_

A giant form emerged before them. Hermione gasped at the figure in front of her. It was a titan, with three heads. One of a man, a bull and a lion.

For some bizarre reason, it reminded her of Fluffy.

One of the heads spoke and said, "You are in a realm of eternal conflict and chaos."

The eyes of the head met Hermione's startled gaze.

"In Tempus Finis."

_At the end of time._

**…**

- **End of Chapter 3** -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: The spells, charms and curses mentioned in this chapter are all canon. :)
> 
> Thanks for reading!!


	5. So Screwed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The road to salvation requires a hefty price. The payment may be too large of a burden to bear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: This is a work of fiction. Any name, thing, situation and idea mentioned in this story that is similarly related to real life is purely coincidental. HARRY POTTER® belongs to J.K. Rowling. No profit is made on the creation of this fic.

_Chapter 4: So Screwed_

__**…** _ _

_In Tenebris_

**In Darkness**

__

Draco screamed.

_What in Merlin's pants is that?_

A monster was looming above him and Granger. It appeared to be a troll with three heads and it looked  _absolutely_  disgusting. Granger was rooted to the spot beside him, looking startled and amazed at the same time.  _Weird woman_. Well, he really can't blame her. It's not every day that you get to see a humungous freak standing in front of you.

"My name is Khronos." The creature said. "I am the infinite God of Time."

_God? What bullocks is this guy spouting?_

Beside him, Granger gasped.

"Khronos! You're Khronos! The Greek primeval god of time!" Hermione exclaimed.

"The what?!"

"The God of Time! Honestly, don't you read Greek Mythology?!" She asked, sounding very much aggravated.

"Well, considering my parents hate all things muggle, my answer would be: No, Granger! I don't have a fucking clue to what that shit is!"

Hermione gave him a perturbed look and sighed.

"Sorry, I forgot."

"So…" Draco began. "This guy is a god." He said slowly while pointing at the humungous… _thing_.

"Yes. According to the Origins of Mythology by Hesiod, Khronos is a divinity who emerged self-formed at the beginning of creation. He is considered to be the sole proprietor of time and matter and has a neutral stand in almost any-"

"Granger, in case you haven't noticed, we are not in a  _freaking_  class, so will you stop all that nonsense and get straight to the point?!"

Hermione slightly blushed and glared at him. "Well you asked for it!"

Draco snorted at her, then looked around. They appeared to be in a shore, a black filthy shore filled with Salazar knows what. On the other end of the shore, a vast wasteland can be seen, filled with swirling masses of gray and gold. An endless blue green sea surrounded the whole region.

He rounded at the beast before him.

"Where are we?"

"This realm is your future." Khronos answered.

"OUR WHAT?!" Hermione and Draco both shouted.

"Your future." The God repeated. "This is the culmination of the atrocities done by mankind. Your world is slowly collapsing as we speak."

"But-but why is this happening?" Granger asked in panic.

"In your world, the magical community destroyed almost all of the life energy required for your dimension to sustain its cycle, thus creating a tilt in the balance of the domains. This resulted to your world's inevitable doom. "

Hermione choked as she heard those words.

 _Destroyed almost all of your world's life energy_. There is only one person capable of doing that.

" _Voldemort_." Hermione whispered. "This is all Voldemort's fault."

Draco grabbed Hermione, and dragged her away from the creature. "Granger, do you honestly believe this shit?!"

"I don't know!" She looked distraught. "I don't know, Malfoy."

"Great! Fucking great!" Draco cursed. "What if this is all just a dream? You know? A hallucination?! That's right. Maybe we bumped our heads real hard and-"

"You are not dreaming, mortal." A voice echoed behind him. "You are indeed, at the end of your world."

Draco turned around and frowned at Khronos.

"What proof do you have, huh? You look like an experimented troll to me. What's it to say, that you're not one of his followers?"

Khronos' heads narrowed their eyes. "Do not question me, human. I can easily let you perish in this dying world of yours, yet I choose not to. Do not tempt me."

Granger spoke up beside him, "Why did you save us? We would have died, anyway. Voldemort's supporters were already growing and no one is left for the Light."

The deity glanced down at the witch. "No one, except you. And your reformed companion."

Draco looked indignant. "I am not of the Light! I was just!-"

"It matters not." Khronos interrupted him. "The reason I sent you here is to show you the consequences of the War you've lost. The scales are tipping. There is no more time. Do you want to save your future?"

Hermione gasped and Draco blanched.

"We can save the future?"

Khronos stared at the both of them. "Yes."

"But," Draco sputtered. "How do we do that?"

Khronos raised his arms and opened up his palms. A bright light emerged from the sky. Three pieces of huge silver band rings descended from the heavens and they came to a halt in front of Hermione and Draco. Khronos took a step forward and inserted one arm in the middle. The rings began to revolve around the divinity's appendage.

"This is a portal across the different crossroads of your dimension. I will send you back to where it all started."

"Send us back?" Draco started. "Send us back to where?"

"You will know when you get there."

Draco's jaw dropped. "Are you fucking kidding me?!"

The deity disregarded his ramblings and turned to Hermione. "A dangerous path lies ahead of you. Practice diligence and avoid temptation."

"Wait, look here,  _whoever you are_. " Draco said angrily. "I am not going to some unknown space just because you ordered me to!"

"Then you will perish here." The god stated indifferently.

Draco bit his lips.  _Damn it!_  From the looks of things, Granger has gotten loony and decided to believe this freak who claimed to be a god. He didn't want to be left alone in this dark wasteland but he also didn't want to go on some weird expedition.  _Argh!_

"I will go." Granger firmly said. She looked at him. "You don't have to, if you don't want to." Then speaking to Khronos she said, "Is there any way we can send Malfoy back to the present?"

Draco gritted his teeth.

 _Blasted Granger._   _Acting all high and mighty again._

No. He wouldn't let her be the heroine of the day. Not after Pothead's death. Now it's his time to shine. If there _is_  a way to change the horrors he experienced in the past, then he will most certainly do so. Make no mistake about it.

"What are you talking about, Granger?" He asked haughtily. "I am going too."

Granger looked suspiciously at him. "Didn't you just say-"

"Well, I changed my mind." He interjected.

"Then it is all settled. I will send the both of you in a voyage to stop that man from creating havoc in the fragile timeline of your world. Make haste. Remember, the end of time marks the expiration of your dimension. Once time erodes, life will lose its meaning."

Draco and Hermione nodded.

"Tread carefully along the Portam. You will be in a space amongst the dimensions and once the hands of Fate alter your path, there will be no going back. "

The portal pulsed as the two approached it. Granger looked back at the 'god' and said, "Thank you. We will definitely not mess this up."

"May you stay faithful to your words, Ms. Granger." Khronos said somberly. "I hope this will be the last time that I'll be seeing the both of you. Farewell."

Hermione nodded and entered the revolving rings first and Draco followed after. Accompanied with a flash of blinding light, the portal swallowed the both of them before it disappeared completely from the lifeless terrain.

"It looks as if we were transported into some kind of tailoring shop." Draco thought sullenly.

Thousands of golden threads were present inside the Portam. Upon their entrance, the threads automatically weaved around them and surrounded their torsos.

Hermione and Draco continuously moved in connection with the flowing threads. They were swaying and gliding along the endless road of their time. Seconds, minutes and hours simply passed by the two as they travel the unknown distance.

"Are we there yet?" Draco asked impatiently.

"I don't know." Hermione replied. "Khronos didn't mention how long our travel will be."

Draco snorted. "Makes sense. He didn't even mention  _where_  we are going."

"Well, I think it will be somewhere in the past."

"Thanks for the info Granger. That helps a lot." Draco retorted sarcastically. "I meant where exactly in the past? Right before the Dark Lord kills Potter?"

"Maybe." Hermione frowned at him. "Or probably before Harry received his scar."

" _What?!"_ Draco choked. "I don't want to see Potter in diapers-!"

"Stop complaining Malfoy! You agreed to this, so you better-"

"Shut it, Granger!" Draco hissed angrily. "And why the fuck is this thing so slow?! Hurry up!" He grabbed a fistful of strands surrounding them and pulled.

The gold fibers suddenly halted and disentangled from their bodies. A new set of crimson threads appeared out of thin air and started to wrap around them.

"What did you do?!" Hermione cried.

Draco stared at her in panic.

The red strings cloaked them unceasingly until they couldn't see each other anymore. The portal lurched all of a sudden and Draco felt a powerful force shove him and Granger to an unknown direction. The two spiraled endlessly across the crossroads of dimensions.

* * *

 

There was a commotion around the Great Lake. It appears that the giant squid spat out two unconscious civilians into Hogwarts grounds and the students were all circling around the newcomers.

"Look at that blonde hair." A fifth year Ravenclaw giggled.

"What are they wearing?" Another student questioned.

"Are they still alive?" A nervous looking second year asked.

"What is going on here?" A man with dark unruly locks appeared behind the students. He was wearing a long black dress robe with crimson linings underneath.

"Oh! Professor! The giant squid suddenly appeared-"

"And spat these two out-"

"Do you think they'll be alright-?"

The man approached the unmoving bodies. He bent down to check for their pulse and sighed in relief when he felt the steady thrum of their heartbeats.

"Will someone please call the Headmaster?" He then produced two stretchers and gently lowered the two in them. "Tell him that there is an urgent matter in the Hospital Wing."

The crowd parted as the Professor floated the stretchers straight to the Hospital Wing.

* * *

 

Hermione slowly opened her eyes. Her head feels like it's spinning and she is beginning to have the notion to vomit.

_Bloody Malfoy. What the hell did he-_

Hermione looked up and stiffened.

_This ceiling is similar to the one in the hospital wing! Where is Malfoy? Where are-?!_

Hermione looked around. A man wearing round spectacles was sitting in a wooden chair beside her bed. Upon seeing her awake, he gently smiled and said,"Good morning, miss."

_No!_

_This can't be!_

_This face… This voice…_

Hermione's eyes watered.

"Harry?" She whispered.

The man's eyes widened and his lips slowly parted. "What did you say?"

Hermione closed her eyes and struggled to breathe.

_This is just a dream. Just a dream-_

"Holy fuck! Potter!"

Hermione opened her eyes and whipped her head at the direction of the voice. Draco Malfoy was sitting in a bed alongside hers. His face was so pale, as he gawked at the man behind her as if he were seeing a ghost.

The man stared at the both of them. His bottle green eyes narrowed. "Who are you?" He questioned.

"We, we are-"

A loud knock resounded from the large entry door of the hospital wing and interrupted Hermione from her rambling.

A tall black haired teen wearing Slytherin green robes and a prefect badge entered the ward. He was accompanied by a very familiar looking pug-faced girl and an old bulgy man with curly gray hair.

Hermione heard Draco choke beside her and she knew that she was definitely not the only one seeing bizarre things.

_Is that Pansy Parkinson?!_

"Professor, the Headmaster is already here." The handsome prefect announced.

The professor (who undeniably looks like an older version of Harry) nodded at the boy and his companions.

"Thank you, Mr. Riddle, Miss Parkinson. You may go now." He then stood up and approached the old man. "Headmaster Dippet, I think that we may be having a bit of conundrum here."

The Slytherin prefect stared suspiciously at Hermione and Draco before bidding farewell to the professors.

The muggle-born Gryffindor blinked and the pure blooded Slytherin gulped as they stared at one another. A single thought both floating upon their consciousness.

_We are so screwed._

**…**

- **End of Chapter 4** -

**Author's Note:**

> AUTHOR'S NOTE: Tom, Hermione and Draco. Still not sure about the pairing. Okay, maybe I'm just a bit confused. This is really intended to be a TMRxHG fic but now I am not so sure. ARGH! Decisions, decisions. BTW, In Tenebris is Latin for 'In Darkness'.


End file.
